Blankets and quilts and related items in the the field of the invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 429,894, 1,267,042, 2,224,300, 2,248,768, 2,263,810, 2,399,235, 2,596,547, 3,331,088, 3,381,321, 4,079,568, 4,274,169, 4,573,227.
The following foreign patents are also of interest: Italy Pat. No. 564,949, U.K. Pat. Nos. 442,583 and 927,094, Germany: Pat. Nos. 159,495, 353,162, 491,524, and 683,651.
These bed covers of the prior art do not suggest the simplicity and effectiveness of the applicant's multiple component comforter nor the comforter structure of the invention.